


You Can Have Both

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Incest-almost, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:<br/>Sherlock confesses to John that he's in love with Mycroft one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Both

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Declaration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493145) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Beta read by sherlockian4evr

John and Sherlock had been in a relationship for 4 years and the last 3 weeks had been the weirdest of their time together, in John's opinion at least, Sherlock hadn't really had an opinion.

Sherlock had been acting incredibly oddly. He'd eaten practically everyday without argument, followed John to bed silently and without complaint, every night. It was making John worry and frankly it was quite scary.

They were now sat in the front room watching telly, well, John was sat, Sherlock was curled up in a ball next to him his head resting on his leg. His hand had been rubbing absently behind his ear for the few hours they'd been relaxing. Sherlock had barely moved. All night. Again. John blew in his ear and a shiver ran through the younger man. “You alright pet?”

Sherlock rolled over and glanced up at him he smiled dopily, but it was fake. And they both knew it.

The doctor tried to work out when the first day he had begun to act oddly was. He couldn't pin point a single day he thought through the events of what had happened over the past 3 weeks but nothing unusual stood out.

“What is it Sherlock?”

“I- John I'm sorry.”

 _Shit he's going to dump me_ was the first thing that ran through John's head. Before he realised what was happening his breathing had increased rapidly and he was in a full scale panic attack. He didn't have a chance to think things through, if he had looked at it logically he would have realised that Sherlock had been curled up on his lap, all night, if he had decided he wanted to leave he wouldn't have done it.

Sherlock was on his knees in front of his lover in seconds. He grabbed his hands. “John? John? You've no doubt leapt to the conclusion that I'm leaving. You're wrong. You've never been more wrong.”

John hadn't heard him and was only brought out of his panic attack by Sherlock taking action, he had reached up and grabbed him either side of the head then knelt up straight to kiss him. It was sloppy because Sherlock initiated it, and he never initiated it.

The doctors breathing slowed down until it evened out again and then John realised that Sherlock was still murmuring softly to him.

“Alright now babe?”

The older man nodded sheepishly, embarrassed. “S-sorry.”

Sherlock smiled. “Can I finish what I was going to say before you jumped headfirst towards the wrong conclusions?”

The corner of his mouth curled up into a smile.

In return Sherlock's face contorted into something of a grimace.

“Sherlock? What is it?”

“I have to confess something, it doesn't mean I love you any less I just hope it means you won't love me any less.”

John was worried now. “You've murdered someone?” He was only half joking.

“No, but you may wish I had.”

“Just say it, babe, you could tell me anything I promise I won't get angry and love you any less.”

“You can't promise that.”

It was John's turn to kneel as he swivelled around managing to pull Sherlock up into the seat and kneel between his legs.

“Nothing you say will make me ever leave you, unless that is what you want.”

He squeezed the doctor’s hands back. “I will never want that… it's Mycroft.”

“What's he done?”

“It's not him John, it's me.”

“Has this got something to do with the pair of you being civil when he and Greg came over a few weeks ago?”

He nodded.

“I couldn't… bring myself to be sarcastic, my brother must have realised. I think I've scared him away,” he admitted quietly.

“Why?”

“Ilovehim,” he said it in one big rush because he didn't know how else to say it, it's not like he could have broken it down and made it simpler.

“Of course you do, he's your brother.” Despite the garbled words the army doctor seemed to understand.

Sherlock froze and dropped his head. John dropped his hands and fell back on his heels.

It was a long, long time before anything was said between them, but the unsaid things were screaming loudly and they both knew what the other was thinking, at least John knew what Sherlock was thinking and Sherlock only thought he knew what John was thinking.

Eventually it was John who broke up the silence that crackled through the room. “Is this why you've been acting oddly? Almost… well very un-Sherlock-like?”

Sherlock looked up to gage the doctor's expression. He didn't look angry or revolted. He looked intrigued and mildly curious.

Deciding now wasn't the time to lie, if they were to get anywhere with what he had just admitted john would want total honesty.

“Yes, he knows. He deduced it the last time he was here. That's why they suddenly upped and left. I've scared him off John, he hasn't spoken to me since, I usually get bothered by him or his minions at least twice a week, but I haven't had anything.”

“And you're complaining?” John joked. This conversation was terrifying on it's own and he felt the need to lighten it with humour.

“To be honest, I'm surprised I am. I hate it John. I miss him.”

The doctor was so close to laughing but he managed to stop himself. This was going to be tricky.

***

3 days later.

“It's from Greg.” John was tapping away at his phone.

“Case?” Sherlock glanced up. It was unusual for john to receive the case messages but it could have been sent to Sherlock's phone as the detective was part way through an experiment.

“He says to ring him when you get a minute,” John translated from the message. Sherlock shrugged and went back to his microscope.

The detective would completely forget about that, if the DI didn't ring him or text him with details Sherlock tended to forget the important things. A lie well told, even if the doctor felt guilty. He read the message through again, their friend wanted to meet in the pub tonight. Alone. How could he tell Sherlock that? He shot a glance to his lover again, he was well into his experiment, maybe it wouldn't be as hard as he thought…

 ***

It turned out John managed to get out of it quite easily, Sherlock was called off for a case by Dimmock, John guessed his favourite DI had arranged that as Dimmock now had a soft spot for the child-like detective after the banker case.

“John?” Greg stood up from the bar stool he had been perched at. “You alright mate?”

John took one look at him and sighed. “You know don't you?”

“What you drinking? Pint?” He completely ignored the doctor's statement and turned back to the bar.

The doctor nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Let's go outside,” he jerked his head in the direction of the outside garden area as he handed the other man his pint.

They found a table secluded in the corner.

“The answer to your previous question: Yes. Mycroft told me. But I had to literally drag it from him. He's been a right arse for weeks.”

“I've had the same; the complete opposite to the 'normal' Holmes behaviour, even if their 'normal' is different from the other, therefore Sherlock's been as good as gold. Absolutely perfect in fact. He eats. He sleeps. He doesn't rush off after serial killers alone. Apart from the last one, I hate it.”

“So what do you want to do?”

“Are you against it?”

“What? A foursome?”

John laughed. “I didn't think of it quite like that mate but I suppose you're right.”

“You meant the two of them… being brothers.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you?”

“No. I thought I would and I think I should but I’m not.”

“You know why we're not don't you?” Greg asked, also admitting that it didn't bother him either in his question.

“Because we love them both, but are in love with one each.”

Greg nodded.

“Why has Mycroft not spoken to Sherlock then?”

“He's scared he's forced himself on his little brother. Made him think that way. You know,” he glanced over his shoulder, like they were talking in a playground, “sexually.”

“You told him that's nonsense didn't you?”

“Of course I did! But the great Mycroft Holmes won't listen to me. So what do we do?”

“We get them together.”

“That's never going to work. Not secretly at least.”

“Mines no doubt worked out that we've met up, as has yours.”

***

Greg stood on the doorstep to 221B. He had had to drag Mycroft up the seventeen steps by the hand. He knocked on the door and turned to find the elder Holmes brother had shuffled back to the bottom and was by the door again.

John opened the door in time to hear, “Mycroft Holmes! Don't you dare!” Mycroft froze where he was and turned like a sullen teenager. The two younger men shared a glance, they were clearly thinking the same thing; the rounded shoulders, the ducked head, it was more like Sherlock than Mycroft. The Sherlock caught by both DI and doctor when he'd chased a murder suspect through London alone, rather than the British Government.

“Here. Now,” Greg ordered simply. He pointed at the spot just in front of him on the floor and Mycroft skulked up the stairs, John stepped aside to allow them in. The DI led him in with a comforting hand on his hip.

“He's in the sitting room.”

But when the doctor followed the others in, the detective was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, John moved to their bedroom where he knew Sherlock would be hiding, he was right.

Moments later one short army doctor appeared dragging one petulant child that happened to be taller than him out of the bedroom and across the room. John collapsed into his arm chair and tugged the younger man down insistently.

“Sit.”

The detective slumped sideways over John's lap and resolutely ignored his brother and his boyfriend, he tucked his head in under John's neck.

Mycroft was sat next to Greg and he couldn't have been closer to him. Every part of his body that could have touched did, they could have been glued together.

“If you two are going to be dick heads about this we'll leave you alone,” John said.

At those words Sherlock wrapped his arms around John's neck. Greg couldn't help but chuckle as Mycroft wrapped his arms around his waist and held on for dear life.

“Alright, I'll kick start this,” John started. “I love you. You loving anybody else, won't change that even, if it is your brother. I don't think it's wrong, ok, babe? You can't help who you love alright?”

Sherlock's curls ruffled under the doctor’s neck but John was sure it wasn't a nod. John glanced up to see Mycroft had stood and was heading to the door in a flash. “Myc, wait!” Greg called over to him. However it wasn't Greg that convinced him to do so, it was surprisingly the youngest of the four. Sherlock sprung off of John'sH lap and cannoned into his older brothers grabbing him around the neck.

“It's not your fault Myc, it's no one’s fault. I just can't-” he cut off and glanced over his shoulder at John without letting his brother go. “I'm sorry.”

John stood up and joined him, he wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

Greg followed and did the same to Mycroft.

Sherlock had frozen deep in thought for a moment, which in turn had made everyone else freeze as they watched him. Then out of the blue he leant forward and kissed Mycroft, shocking not only his older brother but himself and the others too.

Greg and John stepped back and the brothers fell apart; immediately retreating to their lovers.

Greg had raised his hand to cup Mycroft's cheek.

John leant forward and whispered in the taller man's ear. “One step at a time, babe, but we'll get there.”


End file.
